The Prophet's Song
by innuendoblues
Summary: Uma coleção de pergaminhos assinados por Salazar Slytherin, com uma história nada parecida com a que foi ensinada tantos anos mais tarde, na escola que criou... -gen, substancialmente-
1. Death on two legs

**The Prophet's Song**

"_Listen to the wise man..."_

**I.**

"_Death on two legs,  
You've never had a heart of your own."_

Depois de passar pelos olhos abertos de Rowena a mão para fechá-los, Helga deixou-se cair na cadeira. O sol se punha e tingia de laranja o quarto, azulava os cabelos do cadáver. Rowena, um cadáver. Helga repreendeu-se em sua mente por tal pensamento. Ainda a sentia quente, segurara-lhe os dedos desde que a sentira com febre.

Era hora de avisar os homens.

Levantou-se, mas os dedos ainda entrelaçados com a da amiga – da irmã em sentimento, mesmo que longe do sangue – lhe prenderam o olhar e a ação. Uma parte de Hogwarts acabara de morrer, um pedaço da escola e do sonho estava pálido sob a luz do sol, que se deixava sumir por trás das montanhas que circundavam o castelo.

Era hora de avisar os homens. Atravessou a sala com decisão, embora suas mãos tremessem. Antes de abrir a porta, deu uma última olhada para o quarto. Sabia que Rowena nunca o deixaria, morta que estivesse.

Godric chorou no instante em que ela atravessou a porta. Uma surpresa para Helga, não tendo ela mesma chorado, mas não se deixou paralisar e envolveu-o num abraço tremido. Talvez as segurasse desde os primeiros desmaios de Rowena.

"Era o que ela preferia", tentou Helga.

A nenhum dos dois ocorreu falar com o segundo homem do corredor. Era o habitual: que me ignorassem. Godric a envolveu e chorou em seu ombro, os cabelos vermelhos se misturando com os vermelhos dela. Não havia em toda a Bretanha par de irmãos como Godric e Helga; liam os pensamentos um do outro, completavam-se como a uma canção.

Eu também lia seus pensamentos, mas disso não faziam idéia. Quanto a mim, pouca idéia faziam de qualquer coisa.

"E ela estava doente há tanto tempo..."

_(Chorar pelos mortos; algo que tanta utilidade tinha quanto teria a volta de Helena. A moribunda mãe não teria se recuperado, nem lhe seria a terra mais leve com o retorno da filha. Seus desejos de morte nada mais eram que desejos de morte. Ouvi-la seria falta de inteligência. E quem melhor que a doce Rowena para lastimar falta de inteligência?)_

Ergui-me e dei as costas para a elegia das crianças. Nada traria Rowena da morte e nada a salvaria; principalmente, nada mais podia salvar Hogwarts.

"E você não vai dizer nada, Salazar?"

Não é de meu feitio nem de meu gosto descrever meus próprios pensamentos e ações; sou um observador, e um observador sensato. Do tipo que não vê necessidade na explicação. Mas ah, as mentes pequenas dos leões...

"O que há para dizer senão que nada há para se _fazer_?"

_(Também não é de meu feitio ou prazer me repetir, e tanto tenho falado sobre a morte do castelo, da escola e da diretora. E aqui posso confiar apenas nas páginas do pergaminho, que não me julgarão por isso; mas de certa forma morri também, quando Rowena caiu doente, assim como nasci verdadeiramente quando juntos construímos a escola._

_Não por passar à frente conhecimento e sabedoria. Não. Não sei bem ao certo, e há muito deixou de ser do meu interesse.)_

Virei-me antes de haver resposta.


	2. Hammer to fall

**II.**

"_Lock your door, but the rain is pouring__  
Through your window pane  
Baby, now your struggle's all vain..."_

Assim foi a Câmara Secreta construída; o que talvez a quem leia em seus próprios dias julgue lenda, ou talvez se impressione por conhecê-la de perto. Foi ao me afastar dos irmãos ruivos que prontamente visualizei toda a estrutura, o funcionamento, desde o último centímetro do piso à decoração abobadada do teto. Cada passo era um alicerce, como foi cada palavra de Rowena uma das fundações do nosso castelo.

_(Pressinto que tal informação não se espalhará pelo grande público, e que talvez nem sairá dessas folhas enrugadas e envelhecidas de pergaminho. Como toda esta história. São detalhes tão insignificantes que sei que serão modificados e esquecidos, e um dia ricos historiadores – num futuro próximo – dirão "_mas não foi assim que aconteceu"_. Qualquer alma inteligente pode atestar tal fato, é apenas um cálculo. Tudo que passou teve testemunhas vivas que se foram; afora assim atestado, são apenas conjecturas baseadas em boatos e mentiras. Aprendi através de um mestre que a magia surgiu além do mar da Bretanha; mas talvez tenha surgido apenas uma década antes do nascimento dele, e quem saberá? Apenas coisas que gostamos de usar como enfeite em páginas que serão amassadas, esquecidas e resgatadas por um _grande sábio_, que as interpretará errado, e contará as histórias erradas, e assim os que viveram estarão fadados ao esquecimento._

_Uma brilhante rebeldia de minha parte é a de renegar toda e qualquer afirmação; aprendi com uma pessoa muito acima de mim os argumentos que sustentassem essa minha decisão.)_

Pressinto que nada que se forme pela tinta dessa pena irá muito longe do rolo de pergaminho. Mas ao atento leitor que porventura envolver o papel: é sabido que a história sai e vira melodia de acordo com a preferência pela métrica de cada um. Há quem conte em alexandrinos, e aí será fiel, terá todos os detalhes, poderá se passar por bom resumo; mas de pequenas redondilhas em pequenas redondilhas que as coisas serão espalhadas a todos os ventos.

Em dodecassílabos estendidos: há precisos quarenta e nove anos, da noite de sua morte para trás, Rowena acordou em suor frio e com uma idéia na cabeça. A Inquisição batia às nossas portas e janelas e a solução desejou um bom dia a uma sonolenta moça de cabelos negros. Rowena acordou com o que chamou de castelo, à semelhança do rei, um lugar onde os coroados seriam aqueles com o aprendizado. Para ela, a mais pesada das coroas.

Levantou-se e pesquisou. Conhecia em alguns pontos da Bretanha quem lhe pudesse auxiliar, mas era tão difícil... Não havia uma escola, à época, onde pudessem ter estudado juntos. Viviam afastados de feudos e aglomerações trouxas. Então os encontrou por acidente, atrás de uma imponente igreja. Que se faça entender a ambientação: o último lugar em que os pecadores seriam procurados é na casa dos caçadores. Quem buscaria um bruxo numa igreja? Os sábios e aprendizes também buscavam as silenciosas bibliotecas abarrotadas de antigas informações.

Uma inteligente manobra. Salazar também se ordenou padre. E disso não dará detalhes, pois é insignificante; que se saiba pertencer a uma família rica, que por se mostrar demais era acima de suspeitas. Lá, no abastado clero, tão próximo dos castelos dos reis, Rowena chegou a mim.

O título de _Ravenclaw_ quem lhe deu fui eu, e ela me presenteou de volta com o nome de _Slytherin_. Quando a vi, aquele cenário azul-escuro e bronze – pois era esse o tom de seus olhos e fivelas –, não compreendi o que fazia uma mulher, a espécie repudiada como eram os bruxos, na igreja. Então percebi que só eu podia vê-la.

Era uma das minhas, como minha mãe, como minha irmã, como meu pai.

Era uma feiticeira e se fazia invisível como os demais bruxos que eu outras vezes espiara escondidos pelas prateleiras que cheiravam a pó e tinta fresca.

Entre Aleixo e Árion, ela viu em meus olhos que sempre me procurara. Ouvi cada uma de suas idéias malucas e as repliquei com pessimismo. Rowena provou aos poucos o sentido no fundo de cada uma delas. E não levou mais que uma tarde para que o gentil e sempre silencioso Senhor Salazar desaparecesse com a mulher invisível.

_(Não creio que algum clérigo tenha sentido minha falta, e também não me importei se caçassem minha família em busca de respostas.)_

Mencionei anteriormente um mestre, agora não sei ao certo se no corpo do conto ou se nas divagações entre parênteses. Havia um mestre, o homem que me educou na Igreja, o senhor que me vestiu de preto e aprofundou no latim e explicou o germânico. Fosse o que fosse o germânico.

Não era bruxo e ao constatá-lo rezo aos céus para que esta história se perca nas águas, no fundo dos mares. Não era bruxo. Talvez fosse de algo mais sublime e perdido. Não era bruxo de sangue, mas era de alma, tinha a magia correndo nas veias e principalmente nas cordas que conduziam-lhe a voz. Era Meister Johann.

_(O único ser a quem me submeteria como seguidor. Aos demais, me submeto como simples desinteressado.)_

Ele podia ver Rowena e os outros feiticeiros que se sabiam esconder em mantos mágicos pela propriedade sagrada. E decidiu-se por me fazer seu seguidor. Nunca abriu uma bíblia ou semelhante coisa em minha frente. Contou-me de lendas e que além do mar, numa terra quente onde os mortos eram honrados e se vivia apenas para uma além-vida, conheceu-se a magia. Que saía do fundo do espírito, passava pelo coração, enchia-nos as narinas de ar e bombeavam energia pelo corpo. Meister Johann podia não ser como eu, e ser inferior por isso, mas era certamente bom, e maior que muitos outros.

Quando Rowena me contou de sua idéia, meu pensamento inicial foi apresentá-la ao Meister. Mas ela não quis. E segurou uma de minhas mãos e me guiou para fora do mosteiro...


End file.
